Practice
by TheStevieGirl
Summary: Rose and Dimitri get in a practice session. We all know how Dimka fights to stay in control, but what happpens when he loses it? Read and find out! A series of one-shots all related to their practice sessions!
1. Cowboy

AN: I Don't own Vampire Academy and Richelle Mead's evil doings.

DPOV

"Rose your not concentrating!" Ahh my roza god, sometimes I hate the fact that we cant be together. I love her to much to be apart, I am so glad Kirova wanted to do these extra practice sessions. Even though she's well aware she doesn't need them, but we both know why we want to have them.

"Well cowboy, if you would shut off that crappy western music maybe I could concentrate!" Cowboy? Something is on her mind. "Roza, what's wrong? I've told you your stake was crooked 3 times and you didn't hear me" I can tell when she wants to ignore me and when it's a total accident, this was an accident.

RPOV

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. He knows something's wrong. Hey! Maybe I could lie…. No he would just see right through that……. I know! I'll just ignore him. I just keep on staking the heck out of the dummy (that just so happens to be the red haired one) and act like I didn't here him.

Soon I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist, and I smelt his light aftershave and the smell of leather. "Roza." That was all he said, my name in Russian, but it had so much emotion in it. Oh god here we go now I'm going to have to explain my mind.

"Dimitri it's nothing. I was just thinking…." Now I was facing him I could feel his breath on my face he was so close. "And what were you thinking about that caused you to completely go physically blank?" " I- I was just thinking about how I almost lost you and that the last time you kissed me was 2 weeks ago"

Uh oh I just blushed! God what happened to me! I used to be all macho but now I'm an emotional wreck. "Roza, what am I going to do with you? 2 weeks with out contact and the Rose Hathaway I know disappears on me."

Here we go again! "Well cowboy, if it bothers you so much so can always just kiss me-." Before I could say anything else his lips came down on mine barely but enough to count as an actual kiss.

"Are you satisfied?" Of course not! I would never get tired of how delicately he treated me, and his love filled kisses and the way he says Roza so perfectly. But instead of saying that I just said no. Once again his lips came down on mine. This time heavier but love filled. Soon I needed to pull away so I could breathe. I looked into his eyes and soon got lost in their depth. This time I was the one who kissed him but he pulled away. "Practice is over Roza."

**AN: Yay! My first one-shot! Please R&R and let me know about any ideas!**


	2. Caught

DPOV

"Come on rose……" that girl needs to make up her mind. One day she's early the next day she's late, not that this lesson's important but she should still be here. I heard the door close, and I turned to see rose putting her stuff down. "Rose you're-" "late, yea yea I know, sorry I got caught up."

She had a sarcastic smirk on her face, and I had to fight back a smile. "So what are we doing today cowboy?" I wanted her to start out running but I knew I'd get hell for it later so I scratched it. "Nothing important, just some hand-to-hand combat. Oh and Rose," I had my back facing her but my head turned, "I like comrade better."

She laughed and followed me to the mat.

RPOV

I couldn't help but laugh, Dimitri was in one of his better moods today. He walked over towards the mat and I followed. "So Comrade, what brilliant Zen teachings are you going to show me today?" I asked. We were facing each other on the mat in fighting stances. "I'm not going to _teach_ you anything, you're just going to attack me as usual.

And before I knew it, he threw a punch at me, which I barely dodged. "I thought I was going to attack you!" I nearly screamed at him. I did the whole fake-a-punch-but-kick-thing, but as usual he caught my leg.

I swear the man is impossible to catch off guard. He dropped my leg then we started again. I did actually manage to get a few blows on him but _I _was the one to fall back on to the mat. He extended his hand for me, but instead, I pulled him down onto of me then rolled over him. I was so happy about knocking him down I actually forgot about holding him down! This time he caught me off guard and rolled over me.

"You did it again Rose." He must've not noticed what position we were in, but I sure did! " what the hell are you talking about?" " Roza, you let your guard down, and got cocky." Wow! He only used my name in Russian, when he was feeling affectionate towards me. Suddenly his eyes swept over my body and went form my eyes to my lips multiple times. I could tell he was fighting for control, But that was one battle he didn't win. The next thing I knew, he kissed me. I pulled away from him and laughed. It was funny in a werid way how I knew him so well. He asked me why I was laughing but I didn't answer. I was staring at the door where a shocked…. Tasha Ozera was standing.

**Dun dun dun.. Well here you go and sorry about mistakes I was in a HUGE rush!**


	3. Happy Valentines day!

AN: I** WANT TO THANK MY BETA! FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME! AND WE HAD SOME COMPUTER PROBLEMS AND CAN'T GET CAUGHT CHAPT. 3 UP FOR A WHILE SORRY!**

DISCLAMIR: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :(

RPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Stupid alarm....Oh crap! I was going to be so late for Dimitri's class. He  
was going to be so mad .

I took the world's fastest shower, and then threw on my  
combat outfit and rocking Nike's before running out the door. Someone yelled  
out a "Happy Valentine's Day, Rose!" and I mentally kicked myself as I ran to the gym.  
I almost forgot today was Valentine's Day! I wondered if Dimitri would do  
anything special for today..... No, I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I  
was broken out of my thoughts when my body made sort of a WHAM! noise as I ran  
right into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're-" I looked up, about to tell them off and suddenly  
stopped. "Oh, uh, sorry Dimitri, I was going to practice; shouldn't you be  
there?"

He laughed to my surprise - it sounded like a dozen beautiful Russian bells  
sounding. "We aren't having combat practice today, but we are doing  
something," he said, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the edge of  
campus. I spotted the little cabin that held so many memories for the both of  
us. I suddenly became very optimistic that my Valentine's Day's wishes would  
come true after all!

"Dimitri, uh, what are we doing?" I asked, trying to match my pace with his.  
He was walking very fast and I was having a hard time keeping up.

"Patience, Rose, patience," he chided, his accent laid on a little thicker  
than usual, telling me that he was pretty anxious and wired about this whole  
thing. We got to the cabin and he was all but jumping out of his skin while  
unlocking the door. His grip tightened on my hand and he pulled me into the  
cabin behind him quickly. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch as he  
started a fire with the wood left over from _Tasha's_ previous stay.

"Dimitri will you please tell me what you've got planned?" I asked. I was  
beginning to grow impatient. After about a minute when he had the fire going,  
he sat beside me.

"Nothing is up, Roza. I just wanted some alone time with you. Is that so  
bad?" I had to admit that it was the opposite of bad; it was great! I smiled  
and gave him my best Rose flirty smile and kissed him. It was very light and  
teasing at first but it grew deeper and much more pasionate. Before it turned  
towards PG-13, no more R, he pulled away slowy and got off the couch.

"Roza, I need to ask you something and you have to promise to tell the truth  
in return," Dimitri said quietly, looking at me seriously.

"Uh, sure Dimitri, go ahead. I promise," I added, seeing the fading hope in  
his eyes. I was confused as hell, but still curious at the same time.

He got down on one knee and pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" Dimitri asked as my eyes filled up  
with tears and I was rendered speechless.

"Y-yes I will!" I choked out as he placed a beautiful diamond princess ring  
on my ring finger and hugged me in one swift motion. Next thing I knew, he had  
pulled me up and was kissing me in a way no child should ever see.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dimka," I murmured against his lips in one of the few  
seconds I had to breathe.

"Uh-huh," Dimitri agreed and we went right back into continuing the bliss we  
had started a few weeks ago.


	4. Lost love, a poem

**AN: LUCKY PEOPLE 2 THINGS IN ONE DAY! tHIS IS A PEOM ON ROSE'S FEELINGS FOR DIMKA AFTER SK**

Lost Love, by .Roza.4e I DO OWN THIS!!!!

The lost love comes back again, and treats you like a long lost friend

Until you wake

It's just a dream

The sudden pain makes you want to scream

You spend the rest of the day in a daze

Thinking about his love filled gaze

Tears swell up in your eyes

And they multiply fast as flies

A water fall forms on your cheek

To help all you can to is think

About how you lived then and there

Happy, Free ,without a care

Your thoughts are jolted back to today

Until you dream about what it was like before Love slipped away


	5. Caught Part 2

**I am so sorry this took so long, i sorta lost intrest for a while. Oh and I kinda have to beta's now so thanks to the one who did this, Bloodlustedink!! **

Caught part 2

DPOV:

"I'll be right back Roza" I muttered. I jumped up. "Tasha wait!!" I ran  
over to the door and grabbed her arm. "Tasha we need to talk." Wait a minute,  
what the hell? Why is Tasha here?? I was screaming questions in my head, but  
she broke me apart from my thoughts.  
"No Dimitri _you_ need to talk. Is that why you said no?? Because you love  
her?" A tear fell down her cheek and I yearned to wipe it away, but I was  
afraid even the smallest amount of affection would give her the wrong message.  
Before I could answer, she continued. "W-why didn't you tell me Dimitri? I  
thought you just loved your job more than me!" She pulled her hand across her  
face and wiped away the tears. I took a deep breath preparing for the speech I  
had to give.  
"Tasha I couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter!" She flinched at my  
tone of voice. "It's wrong for us to be together and you know it! If  
anyone found out, then Rose would probably be expelled this close to  
graduation. Look Natasha, I tried to make myself love you so I could free  
myself from Rose, but I couldn't." She looked so hurt it nearly killed me.  
Living in a house of all women, I learned to be sensitive to females'  
feelings, and hurting this particular one murdered me. She muttered something  
that sounded like goodbye and walked away. I didn't notice but we had walked  
quite a bit during our _talk._

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA

RPOV:  
God! We are so screwed! What the hell does Tasha think about coming back  
today, of all days?! Dimitri already made his choice on who he loves and she  
was just too stupid to tell it was me. I started thinking about all the  
reasons why Dimitri would've, could've, should've, chosen her. I was so  
angry and sad at the same time. I felt a tear slide down my face, then another  
and another. I stood up and put on my hoodie over my green cami and grabbed my  
bag. I had ten minutes until practice was over so I decided to leave since he  
wasn't back. I was making my way to the dorm when, I felt a tug in Lissa's  
head.

She was very excited about meeting Christian. She felt cold underneath her  
jacket because of the skimpy top she was wearing. She entered the church and  
went up the stairs. *Rose get out of there!!* I mentally scolded myself.  
I broke free of Lissa's head and entered the dorm. The guardian on duty,  
Guardian Black I believe, gave me a questioning look. I totally forgot I  
looked like crap. My eyes were red from crying and my hair...god knows what my  
hair looks like. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway half-expecting to  
see Dimitri standing at my door. Someone was, but it wasn't the hot Russian  
guy I  
had hoped.  
"Hello little dhampir!" said Adrian. His happy smile died down when he saw  
my face. He looked worried, and actually like he cared. "Rose are you ok? I  
can't believe I would say this, but you look terrible," He walked over and  
pulled me into a hug. I sighed into his chest.  
"Look Adrian I really don't feel like talking, can you come back later or  
something?" He let  
me go and put his hand on my face.  
"Sure thing little D. I'll see you later." He dropped his hand and walked  
away. I put my key in and entered the hell whole I call my dorm. I re-did my  
hair, changed into my favorite jeans, and a  
dress code threatening red shirt. It was about 30 minutes before breakfast,  
so I lay down and pulled out my iPod. I barely had one earplug in before I  
heard a knock on the door. At the time I would've sworn it was Adrian, but  
when I opened it, it was the one person I wanted to see least.  
Cliffhanger!!!

**Here ya go! I'll update sooner now b/c my beta is super fast! R&R and let me know any questions,concerns, or comments!!!**


	6. Caught part 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for like FOREVER but I was working on school and other things. I also didn't really try to update but after looking at all the reviews I got, it's hard not to! You also might want to refresh your memory.**

"Tasha? What are you doing here?" I tried to sound nice, but I was nervous. She smiled and I noticed her eyes were red from crying. I know I didn't like her but seeing her heartbroken reminded me of how I felt when Dimitri was considering leaving.

"Hey Rose, do you mind if I come in? I'd like to talk to you about Dimitri," Tasha asked. She sure didn't say his name kindly, that's for sure. I nodded and stepped aside to allow her entrance. She sat in a little chair by my desk and I sat on the bed.

"First of all I'm sorry for barging in the gym like that, I just didn't expect _that_ to happen!" I laughed. Hey I wouldn't either would you?

"It's ok Tash. I'm just glad it was you and not a student or something! I'm sorry you had to see that though.... I knew it had to hurt." She gave me a sympathetic smile and messed with her hands.

"Yeah it did. I've known him since I was little and when I asked him to be my guardian, well I was almost positive he'd say yes! But when he declined, I thought it was because he was so loyal to the princess, him and his stupid pride. I never considered the fact that he loved someone else." A tear slid down her face and she hastily wiped it away.

"I was selfish and thought I was the only one who really got him you know? The way he acted, I never would've noticed he loved you, but I'm glad he loves you Rose. You're good for him. I know he regrets letting his charge die, but you help him focus on something other than his job. I want to apologize getting in the way. I thought you just didn't like me for some reason. I now know why. I was taking away the man you love! Please forgive me Rose." I was astounded. I never would've expected her to apologize.

"Don't worry. It was something I should've expected, with us sneaking around and all. I accept your apology."

We stood up and she hugged me. She pulled away and put her hands on my shoulder. "If he hurts you, call me. Knowing him for 20 something years, I can tell you his weak spots." We laughed and soon she had to leave. We said our goodbyes and I fell backwards on my bed. This was a long day!

I fell asleep and had a dream about Dimitri. It was the most realistic dream ever. We were just talking, but I could _smell_ him. "Roza, Rose!" I was gently shaken awake. I groaned and opened my eyes. I almost fell off my bed I was scared so bad. Dimitri was leaning over me.

"Hey cowboy, what's up?" My voice was slurred. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you up Roza, but you slept through practice, and Tasha stopped by to tell you bye but you didn't answer. She got worried, I came to check on you since you disappeared and didn't attend classes,"

"I slept through my _classes!?_ Holy crap! I'm sorry I missed practice," I babbled. He smoothed my hair and pulled me into his lap. "Don't worry love, you had a stressful morning," he joked. "but if you don't go to classes today, the teachers will worry. So up!" He pushed me of his lap making me stand up. He smacked my butt and told me to scoot.

I laughed and went into my bathroom to get ready. Dimitri was in a really good mood…….

**Sorry it's short. I have ideas for the next chappy and might start on it today.**


End file.
